Ace Thunderfist
'' "The strong never say die." '' — Ace Thunderfist, A Dish Served Cold Personality Ace Thunderfist is one of the last remaining of the Thunderfists. When the Red Ribbon Army began hunting for the Dragon Balls their village happened to be in the path of their bloody rampage. He is the son of Albert Thunderfist and Alexandra Thunderfist, and twin brother of Angela Thunderfist. Recently he has found out that his twin sister is alive and may be in Red Ribbon custody. Now he has made it his mission to find and rescue his sister and put an end to the Red Ribbon Army. Ace has a cheerful, energetic personality. He is calm and collective no matter how bad the odds are stacked against him. He is hard to anger, and quick to respond when his friends are in need of his help. Despite the terrible events that have occurred in his life he doesn't allow the pain and grief to hinder his state of mind. To Ace the past is the past and revenge is a means to an end. One might call him a hypocrite, but he honestly isn't seeking to destroy the Red Ribbon Army out of hatred or revenge. He simply sees them as a threat to the world. History Ace is the son of Albert and Alexandra Thunderfist, and the twin brother of Angela. Their parents shared the same first letters in their names so they figured, why not? As Thunderfists they were destined to be defenders of their people, and as soon as they were able to walk their training would begin. The most common hand to hand combat style taught amongst Thunderfist disciples is Shaolin Quan. Originally the Thunderfists had their own hand to hand style but when some wandering monks caught sight of it they thought they'd take it up on themselves to correct their pitiful style and teach them their Shaolin ways of fighting. Ace and Angela endured fifteen years of grueling training such as standing in the horse stance for hours on end with a horse food bag resting on each of their shoulders. As the years went by the horse feed bags went from two to four, then from four to six. They lived, breathed, and ate their training. (So to speak.) Their daily routine consisted of break feast, training, studying, lunch, training, studying, dinner, training, studying, and finally sleep. This continued for fifteen years. The Thunderfist Temple had enjoyed many decades of peace ever since the warring ages had ended, but this did not stop them from continuing their ancient ways. No one could predict rather or not another warring age would begin or not. Their wise choices would prove to be helpful. One day during a training session the Red Ribbon Army invaded the temple. The Thunderfists put up a great fight, but their numbers were few and the Red Ribbons were armed. All but a hand full met their end by the heartless soldiers. They robbed the Temple of their precious treasures, and even took a few women as entertainment, even Ace's mother and sister. Although beaten and wounded, Albert would rather die than see his beloved family be taken from him, and in a last stand he called out their leader, and answering him was none other than General White himself, a large man who neglected to wear a shirt. Knowing he couldn't beat the General by normal means, Albert summoned up every last bit of his strength and with five claps of his hand, the Thunderfist hero lunged at General arm stretched out, and pierced right through his heart. Albert looked back at his family, his daughter, his wife, and his son and gave them one last smile before burning away into ash. The soldiers were upset over the loss of their General and in a rampage they murdered Alexandra and many more Thunderfists, leaving the temple littered with corpses, and blood staining the once white tiled floors. Left for dead Ace woke up a few days later, his sister missing and his mother and father's corpse stacked on top of him, the determined Thunderfist crawled out from the pile of corpses and nursed his wounds. Although still in poor condition, Ace grievously buried his fellow Thunderfists and his parents. The stench of death churned his stomach. His stomach could hardly handle the grotesque images that he saw. When all were buried he paid his final respects and swore revenge up on the Red Ribbon Army. Many years had past since then and the boy had become a man, and during a routine trip to the city Ace overheard a group of Red Ribbon Soldiers conversing about a woman who had a strange control over electricity. There was no mistaking it. His sister was alive. Story Black Bullet Saga A year after finding out his sister was alive Ace moved out to West City in a small studio apartment and even got a part time job at Rikishi's Pizza Gallery. During a routine delivery he ran into a group of Black Bullet thugs who stole his scooter. It was there he met Xilas, a mysterious man who appeared to know where the Black Bullet thugs were hiding. Ace was reluctant to go at first because he had a job to return to, but he soon went along with it. Xilas lead him to a Black Bullet hide out. When the two went inside and headed down to the basement warehouse, a mysterious explosion occurred from outside and set fire to building and trapped them inside. During the commotion Xilas and Ace were discovered and the Black Bullets opened fire. The odds were against them but luckily a skilled swordswoman, Shigure Miku had caught sight of the two running by her high school and assumed they were Black Bullets themselves, and followed them inside. The trio dealt with the thugs easily. After the battle seemed almost over a demon by the name Ozlen appeared and challenged Ace to a duel. Ace didn't want any part in it but Ozlen wasn't going to take no for an answer. Just when the two were about to begin to fight two high ranking Black Bullet members appeared; Gustavo Loffredo and Kirisaki Reiji. Ace and his allies fought valiantly against the two thugs, but Gustavo proved to be overwhelmingly powerful. Towards the climax of the battle three more strangers join the fray, and eventually Gustavo was defeated. Red Ribbon Saga During the bombing of West City, Ace and Miku took refuge in a bomb shelter. After the initial bombing, they left the shelter to assist with help driving the Red Ribbon Army out of the city. Their objective lead them to a confrontation with Kirisaki Reiji, who asked for a duel with Shigure Miku in exchange for information regarding Ace's sister. Confident in his new ally, Ace agreed not to intervene but much to Shigure's dismay, she was defeated. Pleased with the results of their battle and keeping his end of the bargain, Reiji informed Ace of a blonde woman who had control over electricity just like him. With Shigure mortally wounded, Ace had no choice but to seek out a place with medical supplies, which lead him to the Capsule Corporation. Unfortunately it was occupied by the Red Ribbon Army. With the assistance of his new comrade, Raven Havok, the two defeated three Red Ribbon Soldiers and took their uniforms in order to infiltrate Capsule Corporation. They were lead inside and met a doctor who used experimental medicine to heal Shigure's wounds. However, Reiji and Azuma were waiting inside. They weren't suspicious of the trio yet, but when it seemed as if their identity would be compromised, Ace revealed himself and destroyed the one and only exit, thinking that this way they would be unable to call in reinforcements. Seeing that he was backed into a corner, Reiji grabbed the unconscious Shigure and used her as a hostage, but after a bit of negotiating, Reiji agreed to allow them escape. Just when they were about to leave a commotion over the radio on an unconscious soldier caught Ace's attention. Apparently Dr. Briefs' daughter Bulma had locked herself up in a lab down stairs somewhere in one of the basement levels. Acting quickly, Ace hatched a plan that made use of his ability to travel between electronic devices. When he arrived in the underground lab, he took a radio from the corpse of a dead soldier and gave the directions to his whereabouts to Raven and Shigure. Inside was a giant robot that Bulma had apparently repaired, but a bullet lodged into it's eye had somehow caused it to go into a frenzy and it started attacking Red Ribbon Soldiers as well as Bulma, but thanks to Ace's quick thinking, he managed to steer her out of harms way. The battle was difficult and grueling but the combined assault of the Red Ribbon Army, Ace, Raven, Shigure, Azuma, and Raisu - the robot was no match. After the battle was over Reiji jumped in and launched a surprise attack which caught Ace off-guard. Despite being mortally wounded, Ace fought back but eventually succumbed to his wounds and lost consciousness standing up. Although powerful, Reiji was no match against the sheer number of allies Ace had. Cutting his loses, Reiji gathered up Azuma and escaped. After the battle was over Max Banders healed Ace's wounds. Battle for Muscle Tower A few weeks later Ace heard about a Galactic Alliance invasion plan on a Red Ribbon base in the North East. He traveled there along side Shigure. A large scale battle over the territory occurred and both sides suffered heavy losses. Eventually the battle ended with the Galactic Alliance on top and the Red Ribbon Army was forced to retreat. Second Invasion of East City Ace heads to East City to rendezvous with Shigure after having not seen each other for quite some time. He takes refuge inside a malt shop where he meets up with Azuma and Reiji. A battle almost breaks out between Azuma and Ace after some sarcastic comments that Azuma said, but instead of taking his frustration out on Azuma, Ace instead challenges Reiji to a battle. Reiji and Ace meet up at a school roof top and the battle wages. During the battle, a powerful blow sends Reiji through the wall of an alchemy lab which explodes, presumably killing Reiji in the process. After the battle Ace becomes aware of the Red Ribbon invasion of East City and a mass of nuclear weapons that were heading in it's direction. Having no choice, Ace summons up every last bit of his energy to transport everyone to North City with his electrical transportation. Antique Town Arc Having lost consciousness due to using electrical transportation on such a high magnitude, the demon inside Ace - Tikira - takes control of Ace's body. Tikira awakens in Antique Store Town where he buys himself some new threads. He later meets up with Chiaotzu who can sense Ace's presence within him. Just before the two can engage in conversation the Pilaf Gang launches a surprise attack. Afterwards, Android 10 and Android 11 appear to offer their assistance. Earlier in the battle Pilaf reveals they are searching for a Dragonball which leads to a brief battle between the Androids and Tikira and Chiaotzu after Pilaf and his allies are defeated. Half way through the battle Ace awakens and takes control of his body again. Androids 10 and 11 retreat which left Chiaotzu and Ace to decide who the dragonball goes to. A brief scuffle takes place but in exchange for the dragonball and a peaceful resolution, Ace promises that he will allow Chiaotzu to carry the next one they find. A Dish Served Cold When Reiji died Ace swore that he would find the man who killed Reiji's master in his place. Reiji's death disturbed Ace. He felt responsible and he felt the only thing that could put his conscience to rest would be to kill the man Reiji swore revenge against. Accompanied by Chiaotzu, Ace's search lead him to a dark forest where Chiaotzu could sense traces of Reiji's ki. Their search lead them to an abandoned makeshift camp that Reiji had clearly been using. During their search they were joined by Darkus and Kirena whom assisted them in their search for clues. Eventually Ace transported himself and the group to Thunderfist Sanctuary where they were surprised to find the village elder - Abel Thunderfist residing in the temple. Ace explained his theory to Abel that Gabriel Thunderfist might have been the one responsible for killing Reiji's master. Abel eventually reveals that Gabriel was responsible for killing a majority of the previous generation of Thunderfist Elders. Abel was the lone survivor who defeated and banished Gabriel long ago. After a brief moment of fixating on Gabriel's ki signature, he tells the group that Gabriel was at Raiden Temple. Ace transports the group via electrical transportation to the temple where Gabriel reveals himself and attacks. During the battle Ace undergoes a transformation and unlocks his Shinkin ability. After a brief exchange of blows, Gabriel proves to be no match for the combined might of Ace, Chiaotzu, Kirena and Darkus. in sword form.]] After the battle Abel appears and guides the group down a secret passageway where he opens up a large roll away hatch that had three ancient artifacts inside. "These were once the weapon of choice by Thunderfists of ancient past. They change into the shape of any hilted weapon you can think of using solidified electricity. Peace has forced us to disassemble them, but I managed to save four of them." The four take their pick of their very own Kaminariken and take their leave. Liberation of West City This arc is in progress and will be updated when changes occur in character. The plot to retake West City from the Red Ribbon Army was underway. During the initial invasion Ace ducked out of the group and went out on his own. He simply couldn't ignore the rumors going around that his sister was a member of the Red Ribbon Army. If she was then she would likely respond to an electrical display. Ace climbed to the highest tower in the city and discharged a massive bolt of electricity, and sure enough Angela took the bait. Ace tried to convince Angela that she was being used by the Red Ribbon Army and that he was her younger brother but she refused to listen to reason and attacked. The gap in power was evident when Ace couldn't land a single blow. There was no way for him to defeat her even with his new found Shinken ability. Thankfully reinforcements arrived. Darkus, Kirena and Chiaotzu came to Ace's rescue and after a long battle Angela was defeated and her memories had awakened. Abilities Electrical Transportation Ace can transport himself by electricity, by lightning or electronics. This is achieved by either riding the flow of electrons or becoming electricity itself for travel. He can also transport by the electrons in the air and other electrical components as well. Ace can even make lightning strike him in order to transport his own molecules from one point to another. Electrosensing Ace connects himself to all the electrons around him. This allows him to simulate ki sensing to some degree, but this goes a little further than that. Instead of sensing ki he fixates on another individual's electrons. Essentially he can sense anything with a pulse or electromagnetic field and distinguish their differences from person to person. It currently has a planetary-wide range. Rai Ryuu Ken He harnesses electricity into his fist for a powerful blow. Ryuu no Gekido Ace empowers his body with electricity which engulfs his body completely. After a brief moment it all focuses into a single point in his hand. When he expels the energy from his hand it takes the form of a dragon made entirely of electricity. Ryuu no Kaminari Ace roars with the audacity of a dragon. The sound is so fearsome and so intense that it leaves his opponents disoriented. Shinken Ace becomes engulfed by electricity, his veins illuminating a bright white light all over his body. His hair becomes white as well, charged with electricity, and his pupils disappear. Relationships * Kirisaki Reiji - The two were enemies who battled on multiple occasions. However, a recent skirmish lead to the accidental death of Reiji during a freak alchemy lab explosion during a battle in a high school. * Chiaotzu - Ace has shown trust towards him, but overall the two do not seem that close. This may be due to Ace's inability to open up to others. * Kirena - Having just met Kirena, Ace stated that he considers her as well as Darkus as friends, even though he doesn't necessarily show it. * Darkus - Darkus is another new acquaintance of Ace. Although they have just met, Ace has seemingly developed trust towards he and Kirena. * Angela Thunderfist - Having been reunited with his sister after all these years and restoring her memory, there is no certainty where there relationship stands at this moment. One can only assume that it will continue where it let off when they were kids. * Shigure Miku - Ace seems to have developed a bond with her after having fight along side her so many times. The two have been through thick and through thin. He is also completely oblivious to her feelings for him. * Azuma Shikibu - Ace has a personal vendetta against Azuma. He seems to thank Azuma was the one who stole is scooter, when in fact he had bought it off a thug in the black market. Ace also harbors resentment towards Azuma for joining the Red Ribbon Army and fighting against him. * Lilith - Ace has only met Lilith briefly. The fact that she dawns a Thunder Coat piques his curiousity, but he hasn't had the opportunity to ask her about it yet. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Guardian Category:Thunderfist Sanctuary Category:Galactic Alliance